


I Can't Resist

by DRandtheTARDIS



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Homosexual, M/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRandtheTARDIS/pseuds/DRandtheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is at school for a new year, but unfortunately the new English teacher is unbelievably attractive. Can he get away with a taboo relationship? Is this new teacher even gay?<br/>Frank is taking a big risk, but things seem to just happen regardless of how he wants them to play out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Resist

Every year it was the same, the big rush for the first day of school. The girls obsessing over which teachers they wanted to seduce, the guys already giving up on studying...before starting. And here I was, sitting on the front steps of the school, head in hands waiting for the bell. "Gay" I thought to myself as one student walked past me, "nerd" went another. I could do this all day to be honest, sit here and silently judge every human being in this miserable town.  
Suddenly, I was knocked out of my judgemental fantasy land as a rather tall imposing figure tripped over my school bag, which was laid out on the steps beside me.

"Oh, gosh - I'm sorry. I was going through my file and didn't see you there" this tall, well dressed man said.

I sort of just sat there, staring at him like some mute idiot, until the words found their way into my mouth. "It's all good...ahh I don't know your name..." God I sounded like a fucking idiot.

"I'm the new English teacher, Gerard Way" he replied, extending a hand.

I took it, but my eyes were having a hard time comprehending what was in front of them. This tall...attractive.../teacher/....with perfect lips and eyes and hair and everything was touching me - I almost died and I wasn't even sure why. "Nice to meet you" I mumbled, hiding the blush which quickly overcame my face - "I'm Frank, and by the looks of my class time table...I'll be in your class." I almost said that as if I were excited....what the fuck is wrong with you, dipshit.

Gerard quickly flipped through a pad of notes he had attached to his clipboard, then smiled at me - "Ah yes, here you are. Well, I will see you in class...Frank" he said with a smile and small wink.

"Fuck."   
I tried to breath normally, but it was impossible. When did teachers become so...well, so fucking hot. He couldn't of been more than 27. Violently I was ripped from my dirty thoughts as the bell rang, signalling the start of what was to be an interesting day.  
Regardless of how shit it was, how bad could it be when I get to see Mr Way?

  
The periods passed in usual fashion, start of the semester rosters and schedules handed out in form class, rules that would undoubtably be broken reiterated and a general air of misery weaved into each one of us like a tailor weaving fine silk. But, alas, my mind was elsewhere. That ass, that perfect, tight ass...'Fuck' I mumbled, falling into my school bag and drowning my face in it. First period was, of course, English. What else would it be, I asked myself. The universe had a way of screwing you over like that.   
The bell chimed and we all sort of slowly walked towards our respective classes, I hated Monday's and I especially hated school on Mondays. Rounding the corridor corner, I came to the class I had been both dreading and craving since the unexpected encounter on the steps. "Here goes, keep it cool, don't get an erection." Oh yea, I was off to a flying start with that pep talk.   
Walking into class as quickly as I could to try and find a seat up the back didn't work, the moment I stepped inside Mr Way turned to me and smiled.

"Hello again, Frank." He stood with his arms crossed, leaning in the blackboard. "Glad to see you made it on time, I was beginning to worry you were going to skip first period."

"Course not, Mr Way...wouldn't dream of it." Lying shit, it's all I had thought about. "I'm going to find a seat..." With a fake smile and a sigh, I learned around the back row for a spare table. Luckily there was one left in the corner, the idle spot for any teenage boy suffering from sexual fantasies about his teacher. What 16 year old thinks about his 27 year old teacher...no, ENGLISH teacher, naked? Fuck me.

Mr Way walked in front of the class as the last two students found their seats, smiling that dorky smile as if he was the luckiest fucker in the world. "Well, it is certainly nice to meet you all - I am Mr Way, and I am hoping you will all learn to love English as much as I do!"

There was a collective yawn from everyone. "Wishful fucking thinking that is..." I mumbled with a smirk, but suddenly realised Mr Way was looking right at me.

"Did you have something to say, Frank?"

Cocky bastard. "No, sir."

"Good lad, now..." He started to explain the in's and out's of the curriculum and dates for tests and assignments.   
Was this man capable of talking without flapping his hands about?

Of course I heard none of it, not a word. The only thing I could focus on was the bulge made by his skinny jeans and the muscular arms that seemed to look so perfectly good in that t-shirt. Unfortunately, this sort of unrestrained thinking lead to a hard on that was most unwelcom led in the middle of a fucking English class. I leant forward, adjusting my ass in the uncomfortable chair as Mr Way continued to look as if he was summoning some sort of spell with his over the top hand movements.

"I'm going to hand out an overview of things we shall be studying this term, it should help you keep up to date on where to prepare for tests and exams." He picked up a pile of sheets, walking in between the rows distinctions them before finally ending up in front of my desk, dorky smirk and information package in hand. "Here you go, Frank." He placed it down, turning and walking to the front.

Well, if that isn't the most perfect close up view of his ass...fuck, I can't keep doing this, I will die of a lose of blood to the brain if it goes on. 'Focus faggot' I thought scornfully, putting a chastity belt on my imagination.

  
"Do you like that? Your ass is so tight Frank, fuck. If I keep pushing so deep into you I'm going to cum..." Mr Way panted, hands grasping ass and thigh.

"Please, Mr Way, cum inside me...fill my ass, please."

...  
"What the fuck..." Was I actually just having a sex dream about my teacher? Jesus, Frank. Pull yourself together. Pulling the covers aside I realised it was more than a dream, I had managed to get off in my sleep and make a mess of myself. Sighing, I did my best to clean up before falling back into bed, "What am I going to do? I have English again tomorrow. I can't keep this shit up long, I'll go fucking crazy." Letting my eyes shut, I tried my best to push images of my perfect teacher and his perfectly huge cock out of my mind, instead thinking about all the F's I would be getting this year - it didn't take long to fall back to sleep. 


End file.
